List of recurring characters in the Suikoden series
This is a list of characters in the Suikoden series of video games who have appeared in more than one game of the main series (not including spin-offs). It is organized both alphabetically and by game of first appearance. Suikoden These are recurring characters whose first appearance was in Suikoden. Apple is a strategist and historian who took part in the conflicts of each of the first three Suikoden games. She is a student of strategy under Mathiu Silverberg in Suikoden, she assists Shu as a fellow strategist in Suikoden II, and by Suikoden III she is an experienced historian with a student of her own, Caesar Silverberg. Clive is a Knight Class Gunner in the country of Harmonia's Howling Voice Guild. He appears in Suikoden, Suikoden II'', and Genso Suikogaiden. Flik is a swordsman known as the "Blue Lightning". In Suikoden I, Flik is one of the original members of the Toran Liberation Army and the lover of Odessa Silverberg. In Suikoden II, he and Viktor have formed a mercenary force for the Jowston City-State of Muse at the request of its mayor, Anabelle, and together they end up forming the Dunan Army. He also appears in Genso Suikogaiden. Futch is a highly skilled Dragon Knight. In Suikoden, his dragon, Black, is attacked and killed by the Court Magician Windy. In Suikoden II, he rescues a baby white dragon at Mt. Rakutei and adopts it as his own, naming it Bright. He also appears in Genso Suikogaiden, and Bright and Futch are both characters in Suikoden III. Hanzo is the chief of the ninja village of Rokkaku. In Suikoden, after the sacking of Rokkaku by Teo McDohl's forces, Hanzo leads the survivors into a full alliance with the Toran Liberation Army. In Suikoden II, Hanzo orders Sasuke and Mondo to join the Dunan Unification Army. The Hero The Hero from the original Suikoden, named by the player in the game, is known as in the novelization and Drama CD adaptation and in the manga adaptation. If the player loads a Suikoden game save at the beginning of Suikoden II, the Hero from the first game will be in Banner Village, and after a short event will become available to join the player's party in Suikoden II, though he is not counted among the 108 Stars of Destiny. If the Suikoden game save had all 108 Stars of Destiny recruited, Gremio will also be present to accompany McDohl, though he will not be available for use in battle. Hix is a warrior-in-training from the Warrior's Village. Though he does not like fighting, he does not hesitate to do so when his fiancée is in danger, and thus he works to save her from the vampire Neclord along with the player and Viktor. In Suikoden II, he and Tengaar become involved in the Dunan Unification War after the player 'lifts' a fake curse from Tengaar; she had faked her condition in order to test Hix. He also helps to aid Nash in Genso Suikogaiden. It is tradition for the men of the Warrior's Village to name their weapons after who is most dear to them, and so Hix's blade is named 'Tengaar'. Humphrey Mintz is one of the original members of the Toran Liberation Army in Suikoden. During the war, he is asked by Joshua Levenheit, an old acquaintance, to take care of Futch, and thus the two are found traveling together in both Suikoden II and Genso Suikogaiden. Jeane is a mysterious runemistress who has appeared in each of the five main games of the Suikoden series. She also appears in Genso Suikogaiden and Suikoden Tactics. Very little has been revealed about her past or background in the games so far, and while the series has spanned over centuries in-game, she appears to not have aged. In Suikoden, Suikoden II, and Suikoden III, she is not playable in battle, but in IV and V'', her Charm Rune sometimes causes enemies to protect her instead of attack. Jeane's primary role in the ''Suikoden series has been to sell runes and to remove or equip them from party members. In Suikoden V, she was given a deeper role to play within the game; she appears to have met Zerase before, who seems to respect her considerable power as a runemistress. She can also force some runes onto a bearer that usually can only be possessed by a person whom the Rune itself chooses (the Twilight Rune, for example), but is unable to do so with the Sun Rune, however. Kasumi is a young ninja. In Suikoden, the ninja hamlet of Rokkaku, her home, is destroyed by forces from the Scarlet Moon Empire, and in the commotion she manages to escape toward Toran Castle to request help from the Liberation Army. Believing her comrades to be dead, she becomes a member of the rebellion, serving as a spy, and at the end of the game she and the other survivors of the attack on Rokkaku work together to rebuild the village. In Suikoden II, either she or Valeria are chosen by the player to support the Dunan Army on President Lepant's orders. Kasumi also appears in Genso Suikogaiden. Leknaat is a blind seeress who has appeared in every main Suikoden game. Also known as the Keeper of Balance, she is the bearer of the back half of the Gate Rune, a True Rune which has kept her alive for more than 387 years as of Suikoden III. She generally appears to the player to provide advice as to the nature of runes, fate, and the Stars of Destiny. Leon Silverberg is a military strategist. He appears in Suikoden as a Star of Destiny, aiding the Toran Liberation Army at the request of his nephew, Mathiu. In Suikoden II, he is an antagonist, having been approached by Jowy Atreides Blight to become a strategist for the Highland Army. His grandsons, Albert and Caesar, would go on to play key roles as tactical advisors during the Second Fire Bringer War. Lorelai is an investigator of the vanished Sindar civilization. In Suikoden V, she appears at the Ceras Lake Sindar Ruins, where she is defeated in a duel by the player, and joins his forces when his Dawn Rune proves useful for opening previously sealed ruins. In Suikoden, she is met by the player's party in Kouan, where she shortly thereafter decides to join his army, though she never mentions anything about the Sindar or her investigations. In Suikoden II, she joins the player's army after Killey has been recruited. Luc is magician and the bearer of the True Wind Rune. He appears in Suikoden and Suikoden II as Leknaat's apprentice, joining the player's army in each game at her request and serving as Keeper of the Tablet of the Stars, upon which the names of the 108 Stars of Destiny are inscribed. In Suikoden III, he is revealed as a clone of High Priest Hikusaak of Harmonia and serves as the game's primary antagonist, instigating war between Harmonia and the Grasslands just as a fifty-year truce between the groups had ended. Maximillian is the former leader of the Knights of Maximillian, which are disbanded by the Scarlet Moon Empire due to their anti-corruption stance. Despite this, Maximillian does his best to continue to fight evil along with his servant Sancho during Suikoden, and he also joins the player's army in Suikoden II. His grandson, Fred Maximillian, appears in Suikoden III. Meg is a trickster who first appears in Suikoden, joining the player's army in order to be closer to her uncle, Juppo, and to learn the "lost art of gadgetry" from him. Some time between the end of Suikoden and the beginning of Suikoden II, Juppo disappears, leaving Meg with his robot, Gadget. Together, they join the player's army. In Suikoden III, Gadget Z (a remodeled version of Gadget) appears, traveling with Belle, who is thought to be the daughter of Meg by an unknown father. Neclord is a vampire who frequently abducts young maidens and forces them to marry him. He is in possession of the Moon Rune during the time period of Suikoden and Suikoden II, and is more than 400 years old. In Suikoden, Neclord is defeated by the hero's party; however, it is revealed in Suikoden II that only a doppelganger of Neclord was killed when the real Neclord appears and begins to abduct young women again. Viktor, with the help of the Star Dragon Sword, the player character, and a vampire hunter named Kahn Marley, successfully forces Neclord to retreat from Northwindow. Later on in the game, Sierra Mikain joins the party to finally defeat Neclord and take back possession of the Moon Rune. Pesmerga is a mysterious Black Knight who chases after Yuber for undisclosed reasons. Much like Yuber, Pesmerga is not considered a human, and very little about his origins are known. He appears in both Suikoden and Suikoden II as a Star of Destiny. Sheena is the son of Lepant and Eileen. An incorrigible flirt, he is constantly chasing after young women; as a result, his father recruits him into the Toran Liberation Army after finding him flirting with an inn maid in Suikoden. In Suikoden II, as the son of Lepant, he gives the player the opportunity to forge an alliance with the Toran Republic, and along with Nash, Humphrey, and Futch, he helps to rescue a girl named Jonah in Genso Suikogaiden. Stallion is an elf from Toran who seeks "to become the fastest person alive." In both Suikoden and Suikoden II, he bears the Godspeed Rune which allows the player character to run through towns and/or on the map screen while he is in the party. Tai Ho is a fisherman and sworn brother to Yam Koo. After the hero of Suikoden wins a game of dice against him, Tai Ho agrees to transport him to Toran Castle. His appearance in Suikoden II follows a similar route, as the new hero also wins a game of dice in order for Tai Ho to agree to ferry him and his party across Lake Dunan. Later in the game, if the hero wins against him yet again, Tai Ho joins his army along with his sworn brother. Ted is the player character's best friend in Suikoden. Ted also appears as part of a flashback in Genso Suikogaiden, and in Suikoden IV he is a playable character and one of the 108 Stars of Destiny. Because he bears the Rune of Life and Death, a True Rune, he is already 150 years old by Suikoden IV and more than 300 years old during the events of Suikoden. In Suikoden, Ted is revealed to be the sole survivor of a village destroyed by Windy, Neclord, and Yuber, during which the Rune of Life and Death (also known as the Soul Eater due to its propensity to curse the bearer and those closest to him or her) was passed on to him by his grandfather; he has wandered the world alone ever since. During the events of Suikoden IV, Ted spends some time on the Fog Ship and decides to spend eternity there, relinquishing his True Rune to its captain, but when the ship comes into contact with the player character and the captain attempts to convince him to relinquish his Rune of Punishment, Ted helps to defeat the Fog Ship's captain and retakes the Soul Eater from him. He continues to help the player throughout the rest of the war with the Kooluk Empire, though he remains distant from the other Stars of Destiny, and vanishes when it is over. Shortly before the events of Suikoden, Ted has managed to suppress the rune's curse, allowing him to make friends without fear, and so he is able to befriend the protagonist of the first Suikoden when Teo mistakes him for a war orphan and invites him into their home. He uses the Soul Eater as a last resort to protect the player's party from a monster, and is finally discovered by the Court Magician Windy, who attempts to take it from him. He suffers a mortal wound during his escape to the McDohl household, and once there, he passes the Soul Eater on to the Hero as he stays behind as a decoy for the forces Windy sent after him. In the end, Windy attempts to use Ted to get the Soul Eater away from the Hero, but instead, Ted commands the Soul Eater to take his own soul. Templeton is a young cartographer. In Suikoden, he joins the player's army after the destruction of the Village of the Elves; he dislikes war because it makes him have to update his maps. In Suikoden II, he is found in the ruined village of Toto and provides the 'Suiko Map' to the player. He also appears in Genso Suikogaiden. Tengaar is the daughter of the chief of the Warrior's Village and Hix's fiancée. As the chief's daughter, she is somewhat spoiled and nags Hix constantly to do things for her and to become a great warrior. She is kidnapped by Neclord in Suikoden, who intends to make her his bride; after being rescued she joins the player's army along with Hix. In Suikoden II, she fools Hix into thinking a unicorn has cursed her in order to test him. Once she is 'cured', she joins the player's army once more along with Hix. Valeria is an avid swordmistress and former lieutenant in the Scarlet Moon Army. In Suikoden, Valeria defected when Kwanda Rosman, her commanding officer, began to burn the Elves' Forest with the Burning Mirror, and attempted to convince the Elves to stand up against him; however, she was instead captured and imprisoned by the Elves. In prison, she met the hero and decided to join him, eventually becoming a powerful force within the Liberation Army. She was named as one of the new Six Great Generals of the Toran Republic, and in her new capacity, the hero of Suikoden II may choose her or Kasumi to join him by order of President Lepant. Viki is a clumsy girl with a talent for magic and teleportation who appears in each of the five main Suikoden games and Genso Suikogaiden. She has a knack for accidentally warping near the protagonist of each Suikoden, and requests their aid and protection in exchange for her teleportation services. Like Jeane, Viki does not appear to have aged during the course of the game series, though it is not clear if it is because she bears a True Rune or else. Upon meeting the hero of Suikoden II she mentions that she had been eating during the celebratory feast in the Toran Republic when she sneezed and accidentally teleported herself. In Suikoden V Lorelei will mention that she had met Viki earlier and that Viki had recognized her and had been eager to help her escape a trap, but claims to have never met Lorelei before after they have joined the hero's army. Viki bears a Blinking Rune, which allows her to warp people to any location that they have already been before. While other characters are capable of using Blinking Runes, only Viki has demonstrated the ability to use it for long-range and wide-scale teleportation. In Suikoden IV, she is even able to teleport entire fleets of warships over considerable distances. However, she has a strange tendency to unwillingly warp things, people, and even herself to random locations, as well as the fear of accidentally beheading those she teleports, explained in Suikoden V. In Genso Suikogaiden her home is depicted as a “magical land” with a surreal landscape located in an unknown region of the planet, filled with unexplainable phenomena in which space seems to twist over itself, with doors and windows floating in mid air and strange endless corridors; little else is known about Viki's past or where she came from. A similar-looking character named Viki, usually referred to as Young Viki due to her younger appearance, also appears in Suikoden III as a Star of Destiny along with the elder. Young Viki's relationship with the older girl is unclear, however, and her behavior and mannerisms are far more mature than the older Viki's, as she lacks the clumsiness and obliviousness that characterizes her counterpart. Viktor appears in Suikoden as one of the original members of the Toran Liberation Army. Though rough and crude and not altogether trusted by his early companions, Viktor is responsible for recruiting the player into the Toran Liberation Army. He is one of the few survivors of Northwindow's destruction at the hands of Neclord, who turned his family into zombies, save his sister Daisy, who committed suicide to avoid becoming one of Neclord's brides. After the events of Suikoden, Viktor makes a promise to Anabelle, mayor of Muse, and he works with Flik to form a mercenary group to aid the City-State in Suikoden II. His mercenaries become involved in the Dunan Unification War, offering their services to the player after the fall of Muse. During the war, Viktor is finally able to destroy Neclord with the aid of Sierra Mikain, Kahn Marley, and the Star Dragon Sword, a True Rune in sword form. He also appears in Genso Suikogaiden along with Flik as they go to help fight against Harmonia in the Higheast Rebellion. Sometime before Suikoden III, Viktor ends up passing the Star Dragon Sword to Edge in order to help the young man defeat vampires attacking his village. Vincent de Boule is a Scarlet Moon aristocrat. In Suikoden, he helps the player get into the Dragon Knights' Den. In Suikoden II, if the player brings Simone Verdricci to meet him in Radat, he joins the Dunan Army. Yam Koo is a fisherman and sworn brother to Tai Ho. In both Suikoden and Suikoden II, he joins the player's army along with Tai Ho, he allows the player to access the fishing minigame. Yuber is a mysterious Black Knight who frequently appears in the midst of conflicts. He openly states that he is not human, and other characters who have come into contact with him remark on his inhuman traits. He bears the Hachifusa Rune, a True Rune of unknown capabilities; while he has the power to summon powerful monsters, such as the Bone Dragon which appeared in Greenhill during the Dunan Unification Wars, it is unclear whether that power stems from the True Rune or some other source. He feels no affection for his employers and works only with them to cause chaos, as evidenced by his desertion of the Highland Kingdom when it becomes clear that they will lose. He harbors a deep hatred toward the True Runes and actively tries to destroy those who wield their power. Little else is known about Yuber or his origins save that he bears a connection to the Black Knight Pesmerga, who pursues Yuber throughout Suikoden and Suikoden II for unknown reasons. In Suikoden III, Albert Silverberg summons Yuber in order to further his and Luc's plans. Yuber willingly agrees to help them, as Luc's plan will bring about mass chaos and death, both of which he is fond of. After being defeated by the bearer of the True Lightning Rune, however, he once again abandons his employers when their defeat is inevitable. Characters with minor roles As noted above, Suikoden II carried over a considerable number of characters from Suikoden. Alen, Antonio, Cleo, Eileen, Grenseal, Kage, Lepant, Lester, Liukan, Lotte, Marie, Pahn, Sarah, Tesla, and Varkas all make small cameo appearances in Suikoden II; their roles are much more pronounced in Suikoden. Suikoden II These are recurring characters whose first appearance was in Suikoden II. Georg Prime is renowned throughout the Suikoden world as a skilled swordsman with a colorful past. He was once one of the Six Great Generals of the Scarlet Moon Empire (though he did not appear in Suikoden), he was a member of the Ebony Moon Knights in the Grasslands, and he was also one of the Queendom of Falena's Queen's Knights by Suikoden V. During his career as a member of the Queendom of Falena's Queen's Knights, Georg was involved in an incident where he bore responsibility as the person who assassinated Queen Arshtat Falenas. As such, Georg had to leave Falena and was considered missing until he appeared once again during the Dunan Unification War to lend his skills to the player in Suikoden II. He also appeared in Genso Suikogaiden. Killey is a researcher of the Sindar in Suikoden II and Suikoden V known for his affronting demeanor. He hails from a tribe that lives in northern Falena, and during his work he has crossed paths with Lorelai (a fellow Sindar-seeker) several times. In Suikoden V, Killey is one of the runeologists hired to investigate the Sun Rune, but Gizel Godwin is suspicious of Killey upon his arrival, and eventually he is sent to Agate Prison, where the player may talk to him if they so choose before he escapes. Later, Killey appears near the Lake Castle, where he is taken to see the Sealed Room and watch the Dawn Rune in action. He leaves, but later joins the player character's forces after meeting him again at the Sindar Ruins in the west of Falena. In Suikoden II, Killey interrogates Alex regarding his 'treasure' and finally joins the Dunan Army afterward when the hero catches up to him in South Window. Lilly Pendragon is the daughter of President Gustav of Tinto. At the age of 6, in Suikoden II she is kidnapped by Neclord, who intends to raise her into a proper young lady to be his bride; however, she is rescued by the player's party, including Viktor, Sierra, and Kahn Marley. By Suikoden III, she is old enough to travel on her own, and is accompanied by two bodyguards — Samus and Reed—as she investigates rumors of the Fire Bringer's resurgence for Tinto. She falls in with Hugo's band while in the Duck Clan village. Later in the game, Lilly eventually comes to Brass Castle to meet the new Flame Champion, and she aids the Grassland/Zexen forces afterward. Lucia is the Chief of the Karaya Clan of the Grasslands. In Suikoden II, she is an antagonist working for Highland on the condition that the Karaya Clan will be granted land if successful; her ulterior motive is to take revenge on those who murdered her father during a peace meeting, Gorudo and Alec Wisemail. After the defeat of the Highland Army at L'Renouille, Lucia returns to the Grasslands and eventually forgives Teresa Wisemail, Alec's daughter and current mayor of Greenhill, for her father's death. She later gives birth to a son, Hugo, who succeeds her as chief of the Karaya Clan after her resignation. Sasarai is a bishop of Harmonia and bearer of the True Earth Rune. He appears in both Suikoden II and Suikoden III, leading Harmonian forces into neighboring territories. Sasarai was trained from early childhood to become a bishop of the Harmonian Church, a position of extremely high rank within the Harmonian theocratic government. In Suikoden II, he leads Harmonian reinforcements intended to support Highland's campaign against the City-States of Jowston. His involvement was short-lived, however, as his forces were devastated by Luc and the power of his True Wind Rune. Shortly afterward, Sasarai became involved in the struggle for power within the Howling Voice Guild, where he aided Nash in his revenge against Zaj Quilos during the events of Genso Suikogaiden. In Suikoden III, Sasarai is manipulated by Luc (as the Masked Bishop) into an invasion against the Grasslands; the Harmonian forces are initially successful, but are finally driven back by the power of the True Fire Rune. Soon afterward, Luc reveals his betrayal of Harmonia by forcibly taking Sasarai's True Earth Rune, as well as revealing the true nature of Sasarai and himself—both are clones of High Priest Hikusaak, created to bear the True Runes that Harmonia had acquired. Sasarai then allies himself and Harmonia with the new Flame Champion's forces in order to defeat Luc. Tuta is a traveling doctor. In Suikoden II, he apprenticed under Huan at the city of Muse; Huan eventually tells him to join Viktor's mercenaries in order to gain experience as a field medic. In Suikoden III, he and his own student, Mio, journeyed through the Grasslands, where they joined the Fire Bringer. Characters with minor roles , Lucia's second-in-command, has an extremely minor role assisting her in both Suikoden II and Suikoden III. makes a cameo appearance in Suikoden II at a cook-off with Suikoden's Antonio and Lester, and he is a Star of Destiny in Suikoden V as a cook. His daughter, (according to Suikoden V)) does not appear in Suikoden II, though she is referred to in conversation as 'Shin Mun'. Suikogaiden The Genso Suikogaiden side stories contain many characters that also appear in Suikoden II. Nash Latkje is the main character of Genso Suikogaiden as the titular "Swordsman of Harmonia". The eldest son of the powerful and well-known Latkje family of Harmonia, his family falls from grace after he is forced to kill Zaj Quilos, who poisoned his father in a plot to take over the Latkje household, and flee the Crystal Valley. During the events of Genso Suikogaiden, Nash meets and either helps or is helped by many characters from Suikoden and Suikoden II, his journey eventually leading him to discover that Zaj is still alive and intends to kill him. After returning to the Crystal Valley and winning his duel against Zaj, Nash disappears, only to reappear in Suikoden III as a Star of Destiny, accompanying Chris Lightfellow at the request of Salome Harras as she searches for her estranged father. In truth, however, he is acting as an agent of Harmonia to investigate the Fire Bringers and the Masked Bishop. References Category:Video game cleanup Recurring Suikoden Recurring Characters